De tormento a parte de la familia
by Akaiandaoi
Summary: Esta historia se trata de como mi personaje favorito del anime le toca "lamentablemente" cuidar a un pequeño bebe. Les invito a leerlo. n.n


_**De tormento a parte de la familia.**_

_** Conociendo al Pequeño Demonio. **_

-Como es que llegué a esto - Pensaba de pie, en su alcoba, un chico de cabello negro, ojos de un extraño violeta,alto,de rostro afinado y tez blanca. Este se encontraba mirando hacia un pequeño bulto en la cama, que se revolvía y emitía ruidos bastante molestos.

Así es, ese chico era Lelouch Lamperouge. Quieren saber como es que esta aquí, simple, le pasa todo esto solo por no decir un simple no.

-Como es posible que me haya rebajado a esto, yo Lelouch Lamperouge, el líder de la orden de los caballeros negros, tenga que cuidar aun pequeño y monstruoso bebé. Todo por no hacer nada en aquél momento...

_Flash Back_

Lelouch! - grito C.C.

Que? - le respondio.

Necesito que cuides a mi primo - lo miró amenazadoramente, como diciendole, lo cuidas o lo cuidas.

No quiero -se acercó a él y empezó a ahorcarlo, al ver que no cedia paro, y me miró suplicante - Esta bien - Dejo a su "primito" de dos años en su cama y salió corriendo, sin darle tiempo para arrepentirse.

_Fin Flash Back._

Y así es como llegamos aquí media hora después partiendome el cerebro por idear algo para que el "bebito Hernán" deje de llorar, pero apenas me acerco este llora más o me tira lo que más cerca tenga. Si sigo así tendre más moretones que parecere un alien. Pasa un buen rato y Hernán al fin deja de llorar, me acerco pensando que al fin esta dormido pero no, estaba despierto y apenas vio mi cara de susto se empezó a reír.

Deja de reirte! - le gritó, porque a pesar de ser un bebé me da más problemas que C.C, con razón son familia, aprende de su prima.

Noo, eupido! - lo miró. definitivamente aprendió de C.C el decirme estupido, porque eso dijo ¿no?.

Enfadado de que un niño me molestará y se saliera con la suya me voy a pensar en como vengarme ya que aparte de eso me hizó cambiarle el pañal, darle de comer y salir medio muerto, entre otras cosas que no quiero mencionar, sino pensaran que es un bebé con cerebro de genio.

Oye quieres jugar? - me miró con esos ojitos ambar que tanto me recordaban a C.C, los cuales me hicieron arrepentirme de molestar al pequeño. Cambió de planes, le pase el juguete que iba a usar para molestarlo y me sente a su lado a jugar con él. Jugamos de todo, con los juguetes que C.C me había dejado para él, con mi computadora, incluso me puse a ver televisión con él, nos entretuvimos toda la tarde, a pesar de ser un estúpido bebé llorón y debil, fue divertido cuidar de él, pero eso es algo que nadie debe saber.

Je, a pesar de todo no eres tan malo - al escuchar mi voz se volteo, como estabamos comiendo, me tiro jugo en la cara y luego se río nuevamente de mí. Me pare rapidamente y ...

Y pensé que erasa bueno por un segundo - le tiré un poco de jugo y empezó una batalla algo estupida a simple vista pero bastante divertida. Luego deju jugar quedamos agotados, tanto que Hernán se durmio y yo le seguí minutos después, definitivamente le agradecia internamente a C.C pero ella jamás se enteraría.

A las horas despierto y siento una manta encima de mi, seguramente C.C había venido. Al voltearme allo a una C.C bastante divertida, con una cámara en la mano. O no, tiene evidencia, es mi fin.

Oye Lelouch no vayas a convertirlo en un mini Zero, o a formarlo como el futuro lider de los caballeros negros - se rie y al ver mi cara de esa es una buena idea para de reír y me ve preocupada - que ni se te ocurra.

No, tranquila quizás forme su propia organización -me mira sorprendida.

Claro y será tu competencia, la orden de los caballeros blancos - ambos nos miramos y reímos. Charlamos de cosas triviales, Hernán despierta y C.C dice que es tarde y deben irse.

Noo, diero dedarme co Uuch (Traducción: Quiero quedarme con Lelouch) - lo miro enternecido después de todo me encariñe con él y él comigo. Pero me quedo helado al sentir el flash de la cámara esa C.C, Hernán y yo la miramos. Salgo persiguiendo a C.C y Hernán me anima. Al parecer paso de ser mi tormento a mi pequeño hermano.


End file.
